What's My Age Again?
What's My Age Again? is the fourth episode of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on July 20, 2011. Summary Anya's 18th birthday is tonight...paging Dr. Chris! Is he ready to dive in with his newly legal paramour, or is Anya deluded... and maybe a little desperate? Now that K.C. is holding up his end of the baby bargain a little better, he's subject to all the same pressure—and boredom, and feelings of trapped-ness—that Jenna's been dealing with. Is there any reasonable escape hatch he can jump through? Drew is dealing with the legal ramifications of his and Bianca's run-in with Vince. But does he have more than just court dates to worry about? And Connor is having the same feelings and urges any teenage guy would—but his Asperger's keeps him from having the social skills for typical boy-girl interactions. He's creeping Wesley's new girlfriend out... where can he turn? Main Plot Chantay, Fiona, and Holly J. are planning Anya's 18th birthday party. Once Anya settles on a Paris theme and the girls harass her for it, she mentions TU and Dr. Chris. Fiona asks if she should add another name to the guest list, so Anya decides to call him and ask if he's coming. Fiona and Holly J. make fun of Anya while she is on the phone with Dr. Chris when she suddenly hangs up, looking dejected. This is when she says he's not going to the party, but asked her out for the next night. Anya is having a "fashion crisis" with Fiona and Holly J. when Owen comes up to his locker just a few down from hers and makes a comment on her outfits. She calls him a pig and tells him about Dr. Chris, which he thinks she is making up. She walks away as Owen calls after her "If things don't work out, you've got my number," and she flashes him a sarcastic thumbs-up. Later that night at Fiona's condo with Fiona and Holly J., Anya tells the girls to lie for her because she intends to spend the night with Dr. Chris. Holly J. makes a comment about it being too soon which Anya brushes off by saying that he's 26. She then leaves for her date with Dr. Chris only to find out that Holly J. was right, and she was being too intense. While on the date, Dr. Chris tells Anya he is leaving to take a job in Africa, but he says he wishes she could come with him. At first Anya is alright with this, but as the time passes she becomes increasingly upset. The next day Anya is found in the library doing schoolwork when Owen makes a comment and she tears up, running to Holly J. for comfort. They talk about having a girls night at Fiona's condo instead of her party, and then she assures Holly J. she'll come find her if she needs her, and Holly J. leaves for student council. Anya gets on a computer to check her acceptance status at TU, the only school she applied to because she wanted to stay close to home. She then finds out she wasn't accepted, and it takes her a minute to realize what happened. Later, Anya goes to the hospital to talk to Dr. Chris. She asks if she can go to Africa with him, and he is less than impressed. This is when Anya finds out Dr. Chris was never serious about them being together, and she runs out in tears. That night when Anya arrives at Fiona's condo expecting a girls night with her and Holly J., she is welcomed with a surprise party and Holly J. asking if she was mad they still had the party. She says no, but it is clear she's still upset about Dr. Chris. She runs into Fiona's room, shooing Connor on her way in, and lies down on the bed crying her eyes out. Owen then comes in to ask her about it and "comfort her", but he cracks a joke about hooking up with her and Anya calls him a pig once more. He makes another joke, they share a moment, and Anya grabs him and the two start making out. The episode ends with them on Fiona's bed, as they proceed to have sex. Sub Plot Drew and his mother are sitting in their lawyer's office discussing his situation. The lawyer asks a question and Drew explains more of what happened as if he were the one that killed Anson instead of Bianca. The Torres' leave the lawyer's office with the thought that Vince, Anson's accomplice, will be kept in jail. The next day in school, Drew tells Bianca the good news and to celebrate, she gets him out of class with a fake note from his mother. Later that night, Audra is seen walking down the stairs on the phone as Drew plays his Xbox. He turns it off and goes to see what his mother has to say. She solemnly hangs up the phone and tells Drew the police weren't able to hold Vince and now he is out on the streets. Audra then informs Drew they filed a restraining order and he questions how a piece of paper is going to protect him. He then says to his mother how he wishes everything were easy again, referring to his life before dating Bianca. She makes a comment about Bianca which angers Drew, but he understands what his mother is saying. Third Plot K.C. and Jenna are up to their ears in baby life. Now that Jenna has moved in, it's easier for K.C. to help her, but he's still not quite putting in enough. Once they finally get Tyson to fall asleep and they have time to themselves, K.C. dives for his jacket to go to Dave's and watch a basketball game. Jenna protests and he ends up staying there and watching Dancing With The Stars with Jenna. A few days later the couple are seen in the kitchen and Jenna is feeding Tyson. She asks him to get the new package of diapers for her and even though it's in the cupboard, he only pulls the top one out saying it's the last one. He says he'll run out and buy more on the spot and he runs out the door as Jenna calls after him asking if he's really leaving her alone with Tyson. He is then seen sitting at a table with a package of diapers at Little Miss Steaks watching the basketball game he was going to watch at Dave's. He notices Marisol working and a sign behind her saying there was a job opening for a dishwasher. He jumps on the chance to get evenings away from Jenna and the baby, so he asks Marisol about it and she gets him an application. He then returns to the apartment to Jenna trying to get Tyson to stop crying, since K.C.'s mother was already asleep. He then tells her about the job and she says she's happy he's going to be making money for them and the baby. Fourth Plot Connor feels alone since he's the only one of the Three Tenners not to have a girlfriend. In class, Hannah catches him staring at her chest and she storms off to another table. ﻿Wesley didn't see what happened and he doesn't find out until Connor confronts Hannah. He didn't understand what he did wrong, and this is when she exclaims the problem as they are leaving class. Wesley then gets upset with Connor and informs him that type of thing is unacceptable. Later in the day Connor and Welsey have a talk and Wesley lets Connor know everything is alright with Hannah. This is when Connor says he doesn't want a girlfriend, he is just curious. Later at Anya's party when Wes and Hannah leave him to fend for himself, he tries to make a move on Fiona, which she gets out of by having Holly J. save her. They then begin to whisper about him which upsets him. He storms off into Fiona's bedroom and ends up noticing her dresser and looking through it. He then steals a pair of her black and purple lace panties, presumably as a prank for making him feel bad about himself. He is then shooed out of the room when Anya comes in looking for a place to wallow in her self-pity after the incident with Dr. Chris. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "What's My Age Again?" by Blink-182. *Owen and Anya hook up in this episode. *In this episode, Imogen Moreno, who made her first appearance two episodes later in Cry Me A River (2), is called to the office over the intercom. *This was one of the few episodes of Degrassi to have four separate plots in one half-hour show. *This marks the last appearance of Doctor Chris, and the official end of the short-lived romance between him and Anya. *This is the first episode the song "Girls Like You" by The Naked and Famous has been played. The second was Paper Planes (2). *This episode marks the beginning of the Holly J.-Owen Conflict and the dislike between Fiona Coyne and Owen Milligan. |-| Gallery= tumblr_lon35wzePC1qgo4tfo1_500.png tumblr_lon3lkhm8H1qepchqo1_500.jpg degrassi-now-or-never-1104-1105-drew-js4.jpg ccf.jpg ccg.jpg bbe.jpg Tumblr lonv6mzOOm1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lonv2pQVDn1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lonv0w2Nxi1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lonuzkEDSu1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lonuxy1EnI1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lonuwlRUGW1qct0ifo1 500.jpg wmaa01.PNG degrassi-whats-my-age-again-omg-l82.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1104-anya-01.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1104-anya-02.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1104-drew.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1104-fiona.jpg 1111111111111111111111111111.jpg 7hhhhhhhhhh7777.jpg 8j8j8jjj8jhhgh8h.jpg 9kkk9k9kj.jpg 10fsafsadfasgafgd.jpg 11fsdasfasdfasdfadfl.jpg 12fdsfddfsdadfdsfas;.jpg 66ggh6hh6.jpg 55555225555555555555555555555555.jpg 444444444444444444444444444444444444.jpg 333333333333333333333333333333333333333333.jpg 2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222.jpg safdsdfasdfdsfsdf.jpg sdsdasddsfadfsdaf.jpg 001422.jpg 0d027.jpg 00282.jpg 001722.jpg 97897h.jpg 7987h.jpg 98789m.jpg 453dd.jpg 464fss.jpg 787897.jpg 987fdf.jpg 5745d.jpg 345n.jpg 343fs.jpg 45fnb.jpg 353ed.jpg 45464d.jpg 4564dn.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Guest Starring *Riley Gilchrist as Liam Christopoulos *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres Supporting Cast *Tony Craig as Lawyer *Samii Folliott as Hannah Belmont Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres |-| Quotes= *Anya: "He went to Africa to save the world." Holly J.: "That BASTARD!" *Wesley: "I told her it was the Aspeys." *(to Fiona) Connor: "Did you know cheese has four different types of bacteria?" *Anya: "What are you doing here?" Owen: "Trying to escape from your lame ass friends." *Owen: "I'm not the pig making you cry." Anya: "No, he's going to Africa." Owen: "...His loss." *Owen: "It's your party and you'll cry if you want to." |-| Featured Music= *''"Run, Wild"'' by Dead Letter Chorus - Heard during the planning of Anya's 18th birthday party. *"Everybody" by Phil Benson *"Drive" by Kate Todd - Can be slightly heard when Anya] goes to Little Miss Steaks to meet Doctor Chris before he drops the news that he will be leaving to Kenya *"People In the Hole" by Catherine Feeny - From when Anya gets her bad news. *"This Was Not My Best Day Ever" by Acres Of Lions - Heard when K.C. applies for his job at Little Miss Steaks. *"Take You Home" by Final Thought - Heard during Anya's birthday party. *"Girls Like You" by The Naked & Famous - Heard when Anya kisses Owen. |-| Links= *Watch What's My Age Again? on YouTube Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes